9renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
66
The first and only child off 11 and 6, 66 is a kind loving stichpunk who inhereted his father's artistic ablility. Although, where 6 drew to help understands the visions that plagued him, his son draws simply for the joy of it. His favorite things to draw are portraits of his family members or other residence of the tower, or simply drawing scenes of landscape as found in books or paintings. Because of this, 66 has a deep interest in the way the world had once been, much like his half sister 21. When 9 gave birth to 6's two children 15 and 54, 11 wasn't pleased and tried to keep her son from the two has much as possible, venting her anger out on the two children. Despite this, 66 would often sneak away from his mother simply to play and spend time with his half siblings. The three of them grew very close. A few weeks after receiving his adult upgrade, 66 met 99. Although the nurse was deaf, 66 found his own way to speak to her. He fell for the quiet girl and showed his feelings through drawings and paintings. It wasn't long before the two of them were mated and ended up with a pair of twins. 165 and 96. 66 couldn't have been happier with his family, he loved them dearly and would have done anything for them. One day, early in the morning when very few were awake, 66 saw 11 heading out into the Emptiness. In fear for her safety he followed her. He questioned her about where she was going and why. She gave him little explanation, simply saying she had to get away. Although 66 cared for his mate and children, he couldn't let his mother simply walk away alone. He made the hard decision to go with her, just to keep her safe. When 66 and 11 finally returned, 66 was welcomed with the harsh reality of what his absence had done. Leaving without giving an explanation had made some assume that he and his mother were dead. Because of this, 99 had been devasted and found a new mate in 911. 66 took the news hard, loosing his mate had devasted him, and worse when his children despised him for abdondoning them. However, 66 understands that leaving his family behind was a mistake, one that he would regret for the rest of his life. Although his children despised him, 66 was welcomed home warmly by the other members of his family. 54 and 15 were happy to have him back and his father had missed him dearly as well. Relationships Being the caring sort, 66 gets along well with most. He adores his half siblings 54 and 15, as well as his other half sister 21 who he learned about late into his childhood. He adored 99 when they had been mates and even after his return to the tower, being unable to be her mate any longer 66 simply tries and care for her as a brother figure. 66 cares for his parents dearly as well, he wouldn't do anything that would possibly upset either of them. Personality 66 is kind hearted, he would never do anything to upset anyone on purpose. That being so he also easily forgives and places blame on himself in situations that he wasn't even at fault for. He would never pause to stand up for others and what he believes in, finding ones belief to be precious things. 66 aslo has a good sense of humor, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood in tense situaitions. All around his a pretty good fellow. Voice Actor (child) Alex D. Linz - young Tarzan in Tarzan (adult) Sam Worthington Other Characters Say... 'Created by Ukari ' Category:Second Generation Category:Clock Tower OCs